Freesome
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: Threesome fic - the boys have a night out at a party, but get too hot and bothered and have to find a more secluded spot.


**Title: Freesome  
****Pairing: Makoto/Haruka/Rin  
****Rating: PG13  
****Disclaimer: No  
****A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Freesome**

The music at the party is loud, but that's the way Rin likes it. The bass is thrumming through his whole body and it's had him revved up for awhile now. He loves the party atmosphere with all the drinking and bodies dancing in a small, tightly knit space. He'd gotten up to use the restroom, but has since gotten sidetracked by the music on his way back to his group.

He can just barely see them through the crowd and he has to smirk at the way Rei is taking shelter next to Makoto. Rin has noticed that that's something everyone seems to do at some point, just sit or stand close to Makoto and let him look out for them. Makoto is good at it, he'll usually put an arm around the back of the seat and let whoever it is take comfort from him. Rei's cheeks are slightly flushed, so he probably just got done hightailing it off the dance floor with Nagisa right on his heels to try and coerce him back out.

Rin, however, is perfectly fine being left on his own and he demonstrates just that as he lets his body move the way it wants. It's easy to get lost in it, the beats and timbres, that pounding bass that Rei had complained hurt his ears. It doesn't bother Rin one bit, though, that might be because he's working up a pretty good buzz, which is something he's allowed to do since Makoto is here. Makoto is truly the best, most trustworthy person to have around, however, there is one specific occasion no one is every supposed to mention again where the entire mission of the night had been to get Makoto completely plastered and _that_... that had been a good time.

But, as always, he's glad to have everyone with him, that goes without saying when it comes to both his boyfriends. Each of whom tend to spend more time off the dance floor rather than on it, but that's okay. It's interesting, too, because Makoto can dance – _fuck_, can he dance! – and Haru can... sway. Rin has nothing against swaying and Haru has a way of making it sexy, it's just interesting because it works with the three of them. To be sure, getting used to dating two people at once had been a huge adjustment for him. Not so much for Makoto or Haru considering they were pretty much already together since, like, birth or something.

One thing Rin found out about himself shortly after taking up a relationship with them both is that he's possessive. Massively, unrepentantly possessive. Makoto and Haru are his and if anyone gets too close to that, Rin is ready and willing to snap and put whoever it is in their place, which is far, far away. That's not to say he bites at everyone that tries to talk to them, but anyone that so much as hints at anything more than that will undoubtedly get glared at until their very resolve deteriorates to nothing. It's usually pretty okay with Haru, but _Makoto_... he's a different story.

The thing is, for people who don't know Haru well, he comes off very unapproachable, generally disinterested in everything that doesn't have to do with water or swimming. And then there's Makoto who is nothing but one big problem in that aspect. People are drawn to Makoto, like he has some kind of gravitational pull with that smile of his. He's nice, thoughtful, has a body that's, frankly, drool worthy, and he's not at all hard to look at. On top of that, for Rin, he likes the way it feels to be with someone taller than himself. He hadn't known that prior to their relationship, but yeah, he can safely say he really likes it.

It didn't take Rin long to learn that bringing Makoto out in public with his glasses on is a recipe for disaster. It's like those stupid glasses make Makoto even more appealing to the entire populace and for the sake of Rin's sheer possessiveness, they have to stay put away unless absolutely necessary. Hell, it can catch Rin himself off guard – having a freshly showered Makoto walk into the room with his hair all disheveled from the towel and glasses needing to pushed up farther on his nose, there's no defense against that! Rin always feels like he gets punched in the stomach and he's struck too stupid to remember how to breathe.

And when it came to initiation, Makoto had been the worst! Getting him to realize he didn't actually have to ask before he did something he wanted to had tested Rin's patience and pushed it to the brink. But it had been entirely _worth it_. Helping Makoto reach a point where he isn't so nervous and embarrassed, goddamn everything, yes, that had been an excellent investment of Rin's time. That isn't to say Makoto doesn't hesitate and blush up to his ears sometimes, because he definitely does and it's attractive as hell.

Another thing Rin loves is that he's not the only possessive one. That one had taken awhile to build up and come to the fore, but it turns out Haru doesn't actually like when people get too close to what he considers his. And since Makoto follows Haru's lead a lot, he picked up on it and now, even though there's three of them, Rin never feels unwanted. It's true that Makoto and Haru are connected in a way Rin can't emulate, but they include him and it _works _that way. He has a place with them despite how long they'd previously been together. It's obvious to Rin, and probably anyone they'd ever met, that Makoto and Haru belong together, but Rin belongs with them too, just in his own way. He can't recreate what they have, he can only be himself and they want him, so it works.

He's so lost in his thoughts and the music that he startles slightly when arms wrap around his waist. He doesn't have to look to know it's Makoto, he just _knows_. Rin has never thought himself all that lascivious, but put Makoto behind him and it damn near has his eyes rolling. It's the feel of him, his hard body, big hands grabbing and kneading at Rin's hips, and his grip that's so strong it's unintentionally bruising. Plus, when Haru shows up in front of him shortly after, so that only leaves Makoto to be behind him.

"'Bout time you two showed up, I was starting to get lonely," Rin simpers playfully as Haru's fingers curl into his shirt.

Rin can't really help himself and he doesn't feel any shame in it, but he loves being in the middle. Having one on each side of him and subsequently being the center of attention, god, he fucking loves it. It always makes him unbearably horny and leaves his cock straining in his pants until he gets taken care of properly.

"As if we could have left you alone with the way you were dancing," Makoto says into his right ear, making Rin shudder.

Rin curls an arm up to sift his hand through Makoto's hair and keep him there. His other arm wraps around Haru's waist and he's had just enough to drink to not hesitate before sliding his hand up Haru's shirt to touch his skin. Rin doesn't shy from lightly digging his nails in and scratching along Haru's spine while simultaneously pulling to get him close enough for their chests to bump. Haru was so good about being moved around and tolerating it when he was grabbed onto, though Rin could also say that he was a big fan of when Makoto didn't do what Rin wanted and instead took control.

The music is so loud that speech is difficult, so they settle into a rhythm of just dancing. Makoto's the one that follows the motion of Rin's hips while Haru does his swaying thing, which is moving, but not necessarily with the music. But it's still nice because Haru is close and the skin on his back is hot and starting to moisten with perspiration. It's always overly warm in places like this, but Rin is even attracted to that part of it.

He can feel Makoto's possession in his hands and the way his body moves behind Rin, his hold keeping them firmly aligned. But it becomes all kinds of unfair when Makoto's lips land on Rin's neck and begin skimming and pressing little kisses. It's not like Rin has any defense against that, he can only turn his head to give Makoto more room to move and more skin to map out. Haru isn't playing fair either, it seems, which is strange because usually he's not as bold. He's swaying his hips more, not in time with Rin's, but firmer, closer, body to body, as close as movement will allow.

He's panting heavily two songs later due to three things: heat, moving, and, above all, arousal. He can't be in close quarters with these two without turning into a horny mongrel and he can't bring himself to be the least bit upset about this. But he's not the only one reduced to this state and that's why, in a hazy, rushed blur, an unspoken consensus is made. They leave the dance floor, say quick goodbyes, and bolt, all but tossing themselves into Makoto's new car. Naturally, Makoto drives and instead of getting into the passenger's seat, Rin crawls in after Haru and says a silent fuck it all to the seat belt.

Just as on the dance floor, there's little talk as Rin goes right for Haru. His ears are still ringing from the music and the rumble of the engine is a nice white noise against the smack of lips and the rustle of clothe. Rin catches Makoto looking in the rear view mirror and moans to himself. Makoto's eyes dart away, back to the road, but Rin keeps staring and smirks as he watches Makoto's face get redder.

Rin looks away and works his way between Haru's legs to pin him to the door, kissing him. With Rin's urging, Haru wraps his legs around Rin's waist so he's able to him closer. The sounds coming from them have to be ultimately distracting because each time Rin manages to glance over when he and Haru break apart for air, Makoto is watching them. It makes Rin's skin hot knowing Makoto's looking at them and unfortunately – or, perhaps, fortunately – for Makoto, Rin is a hearty exhibitionist.

He goes at Haru with renewed enthusiasm and purpose. He grabs the leg that isn't trapped against the seat and squeezes Haru's thigh as he lowers his foot to the ground so Makoto can see it when Rin's hand travels up to cup Haru's crotch. Subterfuge isn't Rin's thing and the drive isn't that long, so he's going to make the most of it while he can. He kneads Haru's dick through his pants and goes at his mouth like he's trying to converge them into one person. His tongue moves from one side of Haru's mouth to the other and his other hand grips soft black locks to keep his head in place. Haru isn't very loud typically, but by now Rin knows how to drive sounds out of him and he does just that with the unashamed purpose of getting a rise of Makoto.

Pulling harder on Haru's hair, Rin forces him to look up and goes for his neck. He wastes no time in biting down and sucking a harsh bruise in the first spot he latches onto.

Haru's leg tries to come up to wrap around him, but he shoves it back down and spreads Haru's legs wider for him. He loves forcing Haru to do things – forcing his mouth open wider until his eyes water, forcing his legs apart, forcing him into a solid object, most often a wall, forcing him to bend, his back to bow, his hole to stretch, and the great thing is that it works for Haru, too. Rin can't do it to Makoto, though he does try sometimes, it just never pans out too well. If he asked Makoto to comply, there's no doubt in his mind that Makoto would, but that's the thing, Rin doesn't ask, not ever. Because he likes trying to push and force Makoto into things only to have it turned back on him, god, he loves that.

The thought of it fuels his fire, literally, just thinking about it. He loves that he's with someone who can overpower him and force him to cum, sometimes without even touching him directly. Makoto is a whole hand basket full of goddamn surprises, catch him in the right mood and he'll destroy you by being everywhere at once, dolling out pleasure until you're over-sensitized and can do nothing more than be at his mercy. It's something to be appreciated about Makoto, the guy never makes it about himself, he's always looking after his lovers and gets off from it. Kind of like a pleasure by proxy thing and that so thoroughly fits his personality – he's one of the good guys, those golden gems that come around once in a blue moon.

Rin grins against the rapid heartbeat he can feel through the skin of Haru's neck before running his tongue over the spot. Hands clutch at his shoulders and shirt, needier now that they're a private setting. Haru's leg tries to come up off the floor again, but Rin shoves it down with more force than the last time. He digs his nails in and scratches up the denim of Haru's jeans as he raises his head to kiss along Haru's jaw until he's at his lover's mouth.

"Keep them spread," he growls and has to smirk at the frown and disagreeable noise Haru lets out against his mouth.

Haru's agitated, Rin can see it in the way his brows are pitching and how his mouth is turned down at the corners. It makes Rin smile – not just smile, _grin_ with his teeth on full hungry display. He goes back to kissing and teasing Haru's skin, steadily working those nice sound out of him. It isn't long before Haru is squirming and pulling, trying to get Rin to do what he wants. A hand twists into Rin's shirt, threatening to tear it, but Rin only smirks and grabs his wrist to slam and pin it to the window – the window that is now foggy enough that it's impossible to see through it.

Haru glares at him, hips moving, attempting to get some friction and not finding any. He looks almost like he's pouting and when he emits a higher pitched noise from his parted lips, Rin _has _to give in just a little, only a fractional amount. He's the most sadist out of the three of them, but there's only so much he can take before he wavers and he's currently wavering. He moves his leg forward and lets Haru grind against it, hips moving and lips seeking.

Rin doesn't even realize the car has stopped moving until the door is being jarred open and Makoto is grabbing Haru so he doesn't fall out. He pulls him backward and presses him into the car before claiming his kiss swollen mouth while Rin lets himself out and closes the door behind him. Haru's arms wrap around Makoto's neck and the taller moans loudly when Rin molds his body to Makoto's backside. Rin makes sure Makoto can feel his erection pressing into him as he runs his hands over his back and hips.

"You look so good tonight," Rin says, nipping at Makoto's right shoulder. "Good enough to eat."

Haru breaks away and nuzzles under Makoto's chin, peppering his throat with kisses. "We should go inside."

"Why? It's so nice out here," Rin responds, enjoying the way Makoto's muscles twitch with each bite.

Haru's head lolls back onto the car as Makoto lifts one of his legs to hook over his hip. "Mackerel is inside."

Makoto chuckles. "Are you – ah!"

"What?"

"He's biting me!"

Haru's gaze flicks to Rin's over Makoto's shoulder for just a second. "You like it."

Makoto doesn't answer, but his blush does as it hits the tip of his ears. Rin smirks and nibbles his way along Makoto's shoulder, eyes closing when he gets to the back of Makoto's neck where soft hairs brush his nose. He's fully aware they're out in the open where anyone can see them and part of Rin hopes someone does. He wants everyone to see who he's with and know that these two are his – he chomps down on the knob at the top of Makoto's spine.

"A-Ah!" Makoto's body stiffens and shudders and it takes exactly three seconds for him to bodily haul Rin and Haru toward the house.

Rin would be grinning here, but his mouth is preoccupied with someone else's and his shirt is being literally torn off his body – he can see no fault in any of these things.

**THE END**


End file.
